


Vertigo

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin è in cammino, smarrito, confuso. Thranduil lo sta aspettando</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom: Lo Hobbit - Jacksonverse  
>  Genere: Angst - Introspettivo  
> Rating: VM14  
> Personaggi: Thorin, Thranduil, moglie di Thranduil  
> Note: Questo è un racconto che chiamerei di servizio. Lo userò cioè come meschino stratagemma per spiegare meglio alcuni racconti precedenti, in particolare Polvere di Stelle e Dealan-Dè. I due capitoli erano in realtà due racconti separati. Il primo, che è nato proprio con il titolo di Vertigo, era un cedimento al poeticume, con il POV di Thorin. Ogni tanto ci vuole. L'altro era un polpettone angst con il POV di Thranduil. Mi sono accorta poi che le due situazioni erano complementari, e li ho messi insieme.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a J.R.R. Tolkien e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa. **

_Vertigo  
_

 

_Come nel giorno grigio, senza fine, circolare del Bosco Atro, vagava tornando sempre allo stesso punto._  
Un angolo oscuro all’incrocio di due ponti sospesi, un atomo instabile, oscillante nel vuoto, di quell’immenso organismo di linfa e pietra che era il Reame Boscoso.  
La coscienza tormentata del nano vacillava allo stesso modo di quel nucleo pulsante, vibrava dolorosamente come i tendini delle sue gambe brevi e forti, nel tentativo sempre più vano di mantenere un equilibrio.  
Un centro fermo nel suo universo già composto di sentimenti decisi e puliti, di sensazioni legittime: amicizia, fratellanza, onore.  
Ma ora questo mostro che lo mordeva allo stomaco, rovesciandolo in tutta la sua sozza, indicibile, esaltante attrazione …Ora… qual era il nome?  
Era sesso, potere, degradazione?  
Era amore?  
Questo potremmo dirlo soltanto noi, pubblico a terra, noi che, nasi all’aria, guardiamo l’acrobata, il povero piccolo equilibrista sul filo.  
Ma Thorin Oakenshield non ha le parole, non ha punti di riferimento, sa solo che ha perduto la strada.  
I suoi passi tremano, e non per colpa sua, ma solo perché si muove il percorso sotto i suoi piedi.  
Solo ferme, nel suo cielo interiore, una coppia di stelle immutabili, eterne, splendenti e fredde come soli lontani e velati. Occhi lucenti e strani come quelli del Drago, ma infinitamente più dolci, infinitamente più teneri, e per questo ancora più crudeli.  
Sono gli occhi del suo piccolo drago che ha vinto, del suo setoso, voluttuoso carnefice, che è bianco. Un demone dagli occhi di giada.  
Che scivola tra le sue braccia, tra le lenzuola, e gli mormora parole nel linguaggio degli elfi.  
Che gli fa smarrire il sonno e la ragione.  
Che è un Re, e sembra cedere al suo volere.  
Che è un Re, e mentre apparentemente si arrende, fa del nano quello che vuole.  
Fa di lui un essere senza amici, senza ricordi.  
Senza più onore.  
Che mentre lui vaga smarrito, in preda alla nausea, tanto intossicato quanto neanche nel verde acquoreo della foresta, resta immobile, lontano, a guardare.  
Bellissimo e irraggiungibile.  
Sul suo trono, coi suoi occhi stellari.  


 

**La Tela**

 

Aveva lasciato la porta aperta.  
Non spalancata. Accostata.  
L’invito doveva essere evidente ma non troppo esplicito. Da potersi confondere con una distrazione.  
Nel buio respirava piano, quietamente.  
Non era una cosa nuova per lui. Sedurre nel senso letterale del termine.  
Condurre a sé.  
Plasmare, consumare e poi godere.  
Sempre brevi frammenti.  
Un niente se confrontati con un’eternità di solitudine e di noia.  
Ma abbastanza per sopravvivere.

L’idea di condurre a sé anche un nano lo aveva fatto ridere. Era un pensiero così eccentrico. Anche un po’ volgare.  
Ma la noia e la tristezza rendono alcuni uomini disperati, mentre altri semplicemente si distaccano. Da tutto, anche dalla propria dignità.  
Thranduil dunque viveva su due piani differenti e separati.  
Uno per la sua gente e la sua storia.  
Su quel piano dell’esistenza era un sovrano amato, rispettato e temuto.  
Uno per la sua vera vita.  
Là gli mancava l'aria, aveva bisogno di stimoli continui, e la processione di servette adoranti e di giovani guardie compiacenti non era più sufficiente.  
Poiché nessuno di loro poteva dire di no a Thranduil, Thranduil non amava e non rispettava nessuno di loro.  
Semplicemente li lasciava fare. Almeno fino al punto in cui lo divertivano.  
Prendeva e si lasciava prendere solo finché il gioco in qualche modo sollecitava la sua curiosità.  
Poi, semplicemente, cambiava giocattolo.  
A volte, quando la malcapitata, o il malcapitato, reclamava le attenzioni che fino a poco prima credeva di poter dare per scontate, Thranduil reagiva con languida tenerezza.  
E, con un sorriso mesto, ricordava a lei o a lui che il Sovrano era molto vecchio, e niente ormai poteva emozionarlo o stupirlo abbastanza da durare nel tempo.  
Che cos'è il tempo, in fondo, per un elfo millenario?   
È un'astrazione, una lunga distesa sempre uguale di cui non si vedono né l'inizio né la fine.

C'erano in verità alcuni eventi che erano qualcosa di più di quelle delicate increspature nella sua esistenza.  
Momenti in cui la superficie piana come tela s'era impennata violentemente, e forze incessanti che tiravano in direzioni opposte l'avevano strappata, e terribili tempeste emotive l'avevano infiammata e distrutta e raggrumata in miseri resti sull'orlo di squarci vuoti, inutili porte che si aprivano sul nulla.

Nei suoi ricordi il primo strappo era la morte di Oropher, il padre che non lo aveva mai capito.  
Fiero e bello com'era Thranduil, ma più deciso nel carattere, tutto luce, una gemma perfettamente sfaccettata.

Poi era arrivata lei, la moglie che lo stesso Thranduil non aveva mai compreso.  
La sua estate, la sua occasione di riscatto.  
La Regina che gli uomini futuri avrebbero chiamato Dealan-Dè, e che agli elfi era nota come Gwilwilel, l'elfo-farfalla, la farfalla azzurra.*  
Sembrava che quel tranquillo idillio non dovesse finire mai, che la vita del Re degli elfi non avrebbe avuto più scosse.  
E Thranduil era quasi sereno e senza più desideri. O almeno senza desideri che potessero essere espressi ad alta voce.  
Poi lei era morta.  
E quei pensieri che un tempo teneva segreti, con il lento trascorrere degli anni erano riaffiorati.  
Concretizzarli era stato così facile.  
Ma non così appagante. Anche se il Re non provava vergogna, né rimorsi.  
C'era sempre stata infatti in lui un'insopprimibile sensualità. Ma aveva anche la delicatezza, l'intensità, la passionalità proprie degli elfi, e le sue storie di sesso erano belle, libere, ammantate di un’innata eleganza.  
Sempre dignitose e mai degradanti.  
Ma non erano amore.  
Questo Thranduil lo sapeva bene. L’amore lo aveva conosciuto con Gwilwilel, anche se con lei mancava la passione erotica più devastante.

_Attento ai tuoi desideri, potrebbero avverarsi.  
_

Ora, dopo che aveva imprigionato i nani, la situazione sembrava questa: lui fermo, immobile sul trono del suo regno immutabile, e il nano fuori, sospeso nell'ombra, senza certezze né potere.  
Apparentemente era così.  
Nessuno però poteva capire cos'era successo quando Thorin Oakenshiel aveva allungato la sua mano sulla guancia ferita di Thranduil.  
Quando un'inaspettata carezza, più violenta di uno schiaffo, si era posata sulla parte offesa.  
E non importava che in quel momento la superficie del suo viso fosse tornata da quel lato intatta e purissima come dall'altro.  
Thorin aveva visto tutto. Thorin adesso sapeva com’era Thranduil. Devastato.  
Per questo lo aveva accarezzato, con crudele, consapevole lentezza.  
E sul contatto ruvido di quella mano le poche certezze di Thranduil si erano frantumate.  
Quello era il gesto che l’elfo aspettava da sempre. La piena, ineluttabile accettazione altrui di tutte le sue debolezze.  
E non lo turbava neanche tanto che tale gesto venisse da un nemico dichiarato.  
Lo turbava di più la propria reazione, che a dispetto del suo orgoglio e in contrasto con la sua natura di indomabile guerriero, gli aveva imposto di arrendersi e di consegnarsi all’altro.  
Non c’era alcun senso in quella resa, era qualcosa che andava contro tutte le sue convinzioni, il vero strappo sulla superficie malinconica e affascinante della sua storia personale.  
Ma era così, e da quando Thorin era prigioniero, Thranduil era giunto alla consapevolezza di quel cambiamento molto prima dell’altro, che ancora ed ogni volta pretendeva di combattere contro il proprio orgoglio e contro la bizzarra anomalia della situazione.  
Thranduil, invece, sapeva.  
Sapeva che la sua stella solo apparentemente era gelida e lontana, ma come tutte le stelle dentro bruciava di contraddizioni e di contrasti.  
Sapeva che a dispetto del ruolo che si era scelto di aguzzino e di provocatore, di predatore immobile in attesa della vittima incauta, era lui che in realtà tremava, lui che avvertiva ogni fremito della coscienza dell’altro, come il ragno suo malgrado sussulta a causa del visitatore troppo forte e impaziente sulla tela.  
Lui che rabbrividiva mentre l’altro lo prendeva tra braccia salde, gli occhi fermi dentro i suoi. Occhi azzurri e limpidi come un cielo d’inverno, purissimo e immutabile sopra le nuvole.  
Tali erano i desideri che provava ora, una spirale che dai recessi della coscienza lo riportava poi in superficie, dove tornava quello di sempre. Sicuro di sé, bello, sfrontato.  
Così seduto al centro del letto riversò indietro la testa sul cuscino, su cui poggiava la schiena come sullo schienale del proprio trono. Si preoccupò di assumere la più impassibile, la più imperscrutabile delle espressioni.  
La porta vibrò in un cupo cigolio, poi si spalancò violentemente.  
Due occhi nella penombra lampeggiarono di rabbia e di desiderio.  
E Thorin Oakenshield entrò nella stanza.

 

  
* Già nel racconto Dealan-Dè avevo dato un nome alla moglie di Thranduil, un nome gaelico che significa “farfalla”. Era evidente però persino a me, non-tolkieniana, che tale nome non si adattava alla storia. Però lo amo, e ho scelto di lasciarlo, e nello stesso tempo di trovare per lei un nome nella lingua Sindarin. Poiché farfalla in sindarin è gwilwileth, e "azzurro come il cielo" dovrebbe essere elwa, avevo pensato a Gwilwilel, anche se non sono ben sicura della correttezza grammaticale.


End file.
